LEGO Free For All
LEGO Free For All is a fighting game for Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBox One and PC. It was developed by TT Fusion and published by Warner Bros. Games. Gameplay The game plays very similar to Super Smash Bros. However, there are a few major differences. Fist of all, the game has basic fighting game health. However, knocking oponents off the stage does not instantly K.O. them, and only does 10 damage. Its main gameplay purpose is far more interesting. The more people you knock off the stage, the more a meter below your character icon fills up, and friends and allies of your playable character start to appear on the stage, cheering them on. Once this meter is full, the character will glow with a player-colored aura, and another ally will start following them. During this state, press and hold the special move button to activate the character's Assist, a powerful attack initiated by said ally. Game Modes Multiplayer Free For All Free For All is the main gameplay mode, similar to Smash mode in Super Smash Bros. Tournament A bracket of players take turns to try and win a series of two-person, one-on-one Free For All matches. 2-Player Arcade This is a 2-player version of Arcade Mode (See Below) where players fight two on two rather than one on one. All NPC Pairs are from the same franchises, with the exception of francheses with only one reprisentative. Capture the Flag Based on the classic game, up to 4 players are put on 2 or 4 teams and attempt to capture all the opponent's flags on astage made specifically for this mode. Singleplayer Arcade Mode This gamemode is similar to Arcade mode in other fighting games. Players fight matches against other characters on their home stage one on one. The final boss is Chen. History Rush This mode is like a mix of All-Star Mode and Multi-Man Smash. Players must fight NPC characters in order of when they debuted in sets. This mode has Easy, Normal, and Hard Modes. Training Test out your skills on a training dummy in this mode. Adventure Mode Fight your way through a series of platforming levels based on various LEGO Franchises. Lord Vortech serves as the final boss. Characters Default others TBA Unlockable Stages Default unlockable Collection The Collectionion is a part of the menu that includes all the non-fighting aspects of the game. Set Encyclopedia The set encyclopedia is a comprehensive list of almost every LEGO Set aver released. Selecting the name of a set shows you a gallery of images of that set, as well as info about it and instructions for older sets. Gaming Archive The gaming archive is a collection of older LEGO Games that are unlocked through various means in the game. The following games are included in the archive: *LEGO Island: Beat Arcade Mode as Pepper Roni. *LEGO Island 2: Beat LEGO Island. *LEGO Racers: Unlocked at the start of the game. *LEGO Racers 2: Get first place in Circuit Race in LEGO Racers. *Bionicle: The Game: Beat Arcade Mode as Tahu. *Bionicle: Quest For The Toa: Unleash Tahu's assist move. *Bionicle: Matoran Adventures: Beat Arcade Mode as Gali. *Bionicle: Mata Nui Online Game: Beat History Mode as Tahu. *LEGO Battles: Beat History Mode on hard mode. *LEGO Battles Ninjago: Beat History Mode as Kai. *Rock Raiders: Unlock Rock Monster. Stage Builder Stage Builder, as the name implies, is a feature that allows players to create their own stages using a virtual LEGO Building system, similar to LEGO Digital Designer. You can also choose a skybox for your stage from various vanilla stages, as well as a few unique skyboxes, and the stage's music. Reception TBA Trivia *A polybag of Pepper Roni in his Xtreme Stunts design was created to promote LEGO Free For All. It had higher quality printing, a slightly different hat mold, and a printed 1x1 tile on his neck bracket to make it look like his backpack. It could be purchased at select retailers, and was sent for free to people who pre-ordered the game. *LEGO Free For All is aimed at a much broader audience than most LEGO Games, and features characters old and new, and gameplay that's easy to learn, but difficult to master. *Other names for the game in development include "LEGO Brick Breakers" and "LEGO Brick Breakers Brawl". *Unused data in the game's files indicate that the adventure mode was meant to be a story mode. Interviews with the development team raveals that the story part was scrapped due to not being able to think of any fresh ideas. Category:Lego Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Lego Games Category:LEGO Free For All Category:Lego (series) Category:Licensed Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games